El motivo de Sakura: Otra mujer para Sasukekun
by Sxkxitx
Summary: ¿Despues de Sakura sera posible que vuelva amar a otra mujer? No lo creo. -Entonces miro aquella mujer y supo que Despues de Sakura si podia volver a amar ONE-SHOT


**El motivo de Sakura: Otra mujer para Sasuke-kun**

* * *

**Una historia que pensé una tarde triste pero me gusto mucho el resultado, espero les guste tanto como a mi. **

* * *

**Tiempo**

_"Sakura llego a mi vida un inicio de primavera, después de varios años en búsqueda de mi venganza ella apareció y evito que muriese. Itachi volvió a Konoha al igual que yo bajo un estricto y minucioso trato con Tsunade la hokague. Sakura me hizo ver que la vida tenía más sentido de lo que yo imaginaba y no era solo vengarse._

_Debo confesar que cuando me enamore de ella supe que no habría en el mundo otra mujer para mi, otra que me comprendiera, me amara y yo amara incondicionalmente, pero la vida no es fácil y no siempre hay finales felices."_

Flash back

Itachi miro a su hermano mientras este bebía un vaso mas de sake—Beber no es la solución—Sasuke se sentó en el sofá e Itachi se sentó a su lado.

—Esto no tiene sentido, no lo tiene Itachi—decía el mas joven de los hermanos Uchiha mientras su hermano le entregaba una cajita de color negra, dentro un bello diamante, una sortija realmente hermosa.

—No pierdas tiempo—dijo su hermano mientras Sasuke tomaba la sortija y dejaba en la mesita de la sala el vaso ya vacío.

Fin flash back

**Ser madre **

_"Para finales de mes Sakura era ya mi esposa, nos mudamos a una pequeña casa, Sakura deseaba un hogarque formáramos nosotros solos, Itachi se quedo viviendo en la gran casa de mis padres."_

—Tsunade dice que si tomo las medidasnecesarias estaré bien—Sasuke dejo de tomar su café y acaricio la mejilla de su amada Sakura.

—No Sakura, entiéndeme, tu sabes las consecuencias que tendría que tu te embarazaras —la chica derramo una lágrima y sus verdes ojos se clavaron en los de Sasuke.

—Quiero ser madre y se que tu quieres un bebé tanto como yo, solo intentémoslos una vez más —suplico.

_"Unas semanas después de casarnos Sakura quedo embarazada, pero el bebé no se logro ya que ella estaba muy débil, lo intentamos dos veces mas y el resultado volvió a ser igual de doloroso, Sakura lloraba y mi sueño de formar una familia se iba lentamente, y ya no quería verla sufrir y sabía bien que si volvía a intentarlo ella podría morir."_

**Perderte**

_"El olor de los hospitales es algo que jamás me gusto, pero ella era el motivo de estar ahí dentro, a pesar de estar débil, cansada y con su extraña enfermedad avanzando día con día ella irradiaba una luz grande y fulminante que me hacia feliz."_

— ¿Como pudiste? ¡Te amo, maldición Sakura te amo! —gritó Sasuke mientras la chica se terminaba de vestir y se deshacía de la bata del hospital.

— ¡Por que te amo, por que yo quería un bebé tuyo y mío! —comenzó a llorar mientras tocaba su vientre y una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro pálido, Sasuke la tomo en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?—Tsunade entro rápidamente y comenzó a revisar a la chica—Ambos son adultos y ya han pasado por esta rutina varias veces, Sakura desde hoy hasta el último día de tu embarazo estarás en cama, no te moverás y tu Sasuke no la harás enojar.

— ¿Usted lo sabía verdad? ¿Cómo pudo permitirle a Sakura embarazarse? si usted misma no ha encontrado la cura de esa maldita enfermedad que esta matándola—ambas mujeres bajaron la mirada, Tsunade se marcho de la habitación por que las palabras de Sasuke eran un tanto ciertas.

* * *

_"Dos años antes de que yo regresara a Konoha Sakura fue enviada a una misión donde enfermo extrañamente, no saben de que trata ni como curarla, cada mes o tres veces por semana necesita un transfusión de sangre, ya que sus glóbulos rojos bajan a un punto terrible, su presión baja y su corazón se debilita al exceso._

_Por ello el sueño de ser padres estaba enterrado, pero Sakura sin mi consentimiento dejo de cuidarse y ahora esperamos un bebé de nuevo, procuro no hacerme ilusiones pero por ella aparento estar bien."_

**Cuando yo no este **

— ¿Cómo esta la futura mamá? —saludo Itachi mientras entraba a la recamara de la chica y se sentaba junto a ella y le entregaba un lindo conejo de peluche blanco.

—Bien, ¿Sasuke-kun te envío a vigilarme?

—Si, debes comprenderlo, te ama mucho y al pequeño también—Sakura sonrío, estaba en su quinto mes de gestación y todo iba bien, pero no había salido de su casa para nada.

—Itachi, ¿me harías un favor?

—Claro.

—Cuando yo no este, quiero que lo ayudes, quiero que cuides de él y le hagas ver que amara de nuevo… habrá alguien mas para él—Itachi asintió aun que su misión sería muy difícil.

* * *

_"Estaba recostado junto a mi amada Sakura, ella acariciaba mis cabellos cuando se detuvo y comenzó a decir mi nombre— ¡Sasuke, esta pateando! —puso su mano sobre su gran pancita de ya siete meses mientras miraba la luz que sus ojos detonaban, coloco mi mano en el punto exacto donde nuestro bebé volvió a patear con gran fuerza— ¿Puedes sentirlo? Esta feliz, por que siente que lo amamos._

_La sensación de esos golpecitos era magnifica, la curiosidad de saber que era nos hacia pensar en nombres, los estantes de la casa se llenaron de libros con nombres y significados, pasábamos horas imaginado a nuestro hijo o hija, si tendría ojos negros, si sería tan habladora como su madre, pensábamos en todo, creábamos un mundo en nuestra habitación solo pensando en nuestro futuro bebé."_

**Otra mujer conquisto el corazón de un vengador**

_"Sakura se fue el día que callo la primera nevada del año, ese día el hospital estaba en un sepulcral silencio, Naruto, Kakashi y Sai estaban junto a mi al igual que mi hermano, ese día salí del hospital solo._

_Llegue a casa y me metí en la cama intentando olvidar que había ocurrido hoy. Mi casa se lleno de arreglos florales, durante las mañanas Itachi estaba en casa, en otras ocasiones Kakashi y las amigas de mi esposa, oía que murmuraban tras la puerta pero ignoraba todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor."_

—Debes ponerte de pie y continuar la vida teme, ella no quería que pasara todo esto ¡Planeo todo para que no estuvieras solo!

Sasuke se enfado con el rubio— ¡Estoy solo idiota, me dejo, me abandono y no le importo! Yo no pienso volver a amar jamás, jamás habrá otra mujer en mi vida.

—Dices eso por que aun no la conoces—menciono Kakashi—Si la vez talvez cambies de parecer.

—Esto llego a un limite—Itachi se acerco a Sasuke y le dio una carta—Han pasado casi siete días y ella me dio esto para ti.

La casa de Sakura y Sasuke quedo vacía, todos se fueron para dejarlo solo y que leyera esas líneas que su mujer le había dejado antes de partir.

_Si lees esto es por que ya no estoy mas a tu lado, se que la frustración, el enojo te segaran y harán creer que en el amor no sirve y es frágil como el papel, Sasuke-kun has sido lo mas bello de mi vida, desde niña te ame y hasta el ultimo día de mi vida te ame, mas haya de la muerte también, quiero pedirte que no cierres tu corazón, se que hay otra mujer que te lo robara y debes cuidarla, amarla y ver por ella._

_En los días de verano llévala a caminar a ese bello lago donde solíamos ir, veras que te relajaras, cuando ella te contradiga y diga que te odia recuerda que es solo una mujer con muchos sentimientos y emociones, habrá veces que no quieras dejarla salir y los celos te invadan, recuerda que si la sobreproteges alguna día no podrá defenderse por si sola. Ámala con todo tu corazón y jamás la dejes en una banca esperando… ella te necesita a su lado._

_Te amo, te amo mucho Sasuke-kun._

_Atte. Sakura_

Guardó la carta en uno de los cajones y salio de su habitación, camino por el gran pasillo hasta toparse con la puerta color blanco con el dibujo de un bello cerezo a petición de Sakura.

La habitación era de blancas paredes que irradiaban paz y tranquilidad, Sasuke se acerco a la pequeña cunita y miro al pequeño obsequio que Sakura le dejo, hace diez días había llegado al mundo y el no la conocía, ojos grandes en un color verde, pequeños cabellos rosas y una piel blanca como la nieve que estaba tras el cristal de la ventana, la tomo en sus brazos y la observo detenidamente.

—Hola, soy tu papá… sabes hace unos minutos no creía que pudiera amar a nadie como a tu madre… pero te vi y siento que te amo demasiado—el viento soplo mientras la pequeña miraba a su padre—Jamás te dejare, mi pequeña.

_"Cuando mire a mi hija supe a que se refería Naruto, Sakura sabía que se iría y que su enfermedad me alejaría de ella pero no quiso dejarme morir de soledad y me entrego un bello motivo de vida, una razón para respirar y creer en el amor, me dejo la mas grande prueba de que ella existió, de que la conocí y del gran amor que ambos nos profanamos, esa bella mujercita que ya hacia en mis brazos era motivo de Sakura para volver a la vida a un vengador."_


End file.
